


i don't wanna look at anything else now that i saw you

by softiesharpie



Series: Season 5 Inspired Fics [6]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Love, Other, Romance, So Much Softness, kind of, set after 5x06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softiesharpie/pseuds/softiesharpie
Summary: "Nothing's wrong, my love." Ava leaned in to kiss Sara's temple. "I'm just... thinking. About earlier today."Sara relaxed when Ava said that she was okay."What about it?" She asked.Ava took in a deep breath and reached out to take Sara's left hand, slowly running her thumb over her ring finger."A- about the ring, about marriage, about settling down." She said.Sara frowned for a moment before a look of realization overcame her features. "Ohh. At dinner, when you thought Ray's ring was for you?"OrSara and Ava have a talk about what "settling down" means for them. Fluff ensues.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: Season 5 Inspired Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631806
Comments: 13
Kudos: 176





	i don't wanna look at anything else now that i saw you

**Author's Note:**

> First, I just want to say that I LOVED 5x06 of Legends. It was perfect. I wrote this fic last night after the episode because I love them and was inspired. Enjoy!
> 
> Please do not repost my stories anywhere.

Ava sighed contentedly as she ran her fingers through Sara's hair, making the smaller blonde cuddle more into her and yawn.

It had been an eventful day and she was just happy to be in bed with Sara, finally having some alone time together.

She thought back to earlier that day, more specifically when she discovered the ring that was intended for Nora. In that moment, for a second, she thought that the ring was for her, from Sara. And now she couldn't stop thinking about it.

"Aves, I can practically hear your thoughts." Sara mumbled, burying her face more in Ava's chest. "Is everything okay?"

Ava nodded, because it was. Nothing was wrong, not really. She was just overthinking.

When Ava didn't answer verbally, Sara frowned and pulled away slightly to look into Ava's eyes. "What's wrong?" She asked, worried now.

"Nothing's wrong, my love." Ava leaned in to kiss Sara's temple. "I'm just... thinking. About earlier today."

Sara relaxed when Ava said that she was okay, readjusting herself so she was laying on her side facing Ava, her upper body propped up on her forearm.

"What about it?" She asked.

There were a lot of things that happened that day. From seeing Damien Darhk again, to Mick's book troubles, to Nora and Ray getting married. Sara didn't know which part of that was on Ava's mind.

Ava took in a deep breath, rolling on her side to match Sara's position. She reached out and took Sara's left hand, slowly running her thumb over her ring finger.

"A- about the ring, about marriage, about s-settling down." She said. She could feel her heartbeat speed up, her chest tightening with anticipation as she watched Sara's reaction.

Sara frowned for a moment before a look of realization overcame her features. "Ohh. At dinner, when you thought Ray's ring was for you?" She realized.

"Y-yeah. A- and what you said about us settling down. I mean... we've talked about marriage before, but not that much... and we haven't talked much about other things..."

Sara stayed silent for a moment before she said, "I was thinking about it too... about if I wanted marriage. Because, well, you didn't look that happy when you saw the ring and thought it was yours."

She thought back to Ava's reaction to the ring. She didn't remember seeing anything but confusion and a little apprehension on Ava's face.

"I mean... I wasn't unhappy." Ava sighed when she realized that she wasn't expressing herself as well as she wanted to.

"Before you, I thought that- that settling down meant moving in, getting married, having kids, all of it. A- and I like the idea of some of it, I do. But- but I don't... I feel like... god, why am I so bad at this?" She groaned when she couldn't get her words out.

Sara chuckled lightly. "It's okay." She squeezed Ava's hand before she brought it up to her lips to kiss it.

"I didn't think settling down in any way was meant for me until I met you. What we have... what I feel for you... it's nothing I've ever felt before. I love you, and I love us. I really do. I just... kind of never thought marriage was for us." She rushed out the last part, closing her eyes to avoid seeing what she thought would be Ava's disappointed expression.

"Oh thank god." Ava said, letting out a breath.

Sara peeked one eye open and saw Ava smiling.

She frowned, opening her eyes fully. "'Thank god'?" She repeated, confused.

"Yeah. There's a lot of things I want to do with you... believe me, there are. But the whole marriage idea was something I never really pictured for us. At least not any time soon." Ava explained, feeling relieved that they had the same thoughts about that.

She felt more relaxed now, the bit of anxiety she'd felt starting to settle. "Maybe- maybe one day if we changed our minds, we could elope or do something small on the ship... but I'm perfectly fine with just spending the rest of my life with you. With or without the wedding rings."

"I feel the same way." Sara smiled and scooted closer to Ava. "If someday we want it, then let's do it. Otherwise, I'm more than okay with being with you forever. Marriage or not."

She let go of Ava's hand so she could reach up and cup her cheek. "I love you so much and... and our lives are so unpredictable." She chuckled, Ava joining in.

"But whatever life throws at us... whatever happens, I just want to face it with you by my side. I want this - you, us - forever, Aves. I really do."

Ava beamed and leaned into Sara's touch. She knew that Sara wanted to be with her for awhile, but hearing her say it made it more real and even more perfect.

"I want it too." She whispered and leaned in to press their lips together. "Whatever happens, you're stuck with me, babe."

Sara chuckled and pulled Ava closer. "That sounds perfect." She said, connecting their lips again.

Both of them were tired, so after a few minutes of getting lost in each other, they pulled away and settled back into their previous position - Sara resting her head on Ava's chest, arms around her, with Ava holding her close.

Ava was content to sleep, her fingers lazily playing with Sara's hair as her eyes closed. She could feel herself relaxing at the movements as her breathing started to even out.

She was close to falling asleep when she felt Sara stir slightly, her lips pressing against her collarbone as she quietly spoke.

"Aves? D- did you mean what you said? About moving in and having kids?"

Ava froze, blushing deeply when she remembered that she'd said that. They'd talked about kids, briefly, and neither of them had expressed any negative feelings towards the idea.

"Yeah." She softly replied. "I meant it."

The thought of a little Sara running around the ship causing problems for them made warmth spread through Ava chest. She wanted that, so very much. But only if Sara did. If not, she would be content to be an aunt to Ray and Nora's future kids.

"You wanna have kids with me?" Sara asked, voice sounding softer than Ava had ever heard it.

"Yeah." Ava said, smiling. "Not now, or any time soon. But... I do, one day."

She felt Sara smile against her collarbone and could've sworn she felt a little wetness on her neck.

Sara sniffled tearfully and hid her face in Ava's neck. "I want it too." She said. The thought of a kid- _their kid_ \- growing up and having the Legends as their family made Sara so happy.

Raising a kid would sound terrifying if not for Ava. Sara felt like maybe she could do this with Ava by her side.

"Really?" Ava asked, voice filled with hope.

Sara smiled more. "Yeah. I really do."

Ava felt herself getting emotional. She knew that it was partially due to how exhausted she was, but also how ecstatic she was at the prospect of having kids with Sara.

"God, I'm such a mess." She chuckled as she felt tears fall down her cheeks. She reached up to wipe them away before letting out a shaky breath.

"Me too." Sara said, chuckling as she closed her eyes, letting her tears fall as she cuddled more into Ava.

"We're gonna have kids." She said, almost like she didn't fully believe it.

Now that she was thinking about it more, she was just more excited about the idea of raising kids with Ava.

Ava pulled Sara closer and nodded. "We are!" She said, not able to contain her excitement. "One day, we will." She sniffed.

"I can't wait." Sara said, smiling as she thought more about it.

It didn't make her that nervous, considering they weren't rushing and had so much time to think about it and prepare (one of the benefits of being time travelers was that it gave them a chance to spend as much time as they needed without worrying about too much time going by. The temporal zone was a beautiful thing).

"I can't either! The Legends are going to flip when we tell them." Ava said.

She almost felt like she was floating. She felt a nearly euphoric level of happiness that she hadn't felt in awhile.

"They will." Sara sighed happily. "We're gonna have kids together." She repeated, still not over the idea. "It shouldn't be too hard, right? I mean, we practically have 8 kids right now anyways."

Ava laughed. "You're right about that, babe." She said, thinking back to the time when the Legends jokingly called Sara and Ava their 'time moms'.

It just kind of stuck from there, the team teasing them every now and then about them being their moms.

"We're really doing this." Sara said, getting a giggle from Ava.

"Yes, my love. We're doing this. Not now, but one day we will." Ava smiled, somewhat amused by Sara being seemingly still in disbelief about the whole thing.

Sara let out a small giggle, feeling absolutely giddy at the idea. She knew she wouldn't be able to stop thinking about it now.

Ava couldn't stop smiling at how happy Sara was. She didn't think this was how their conversation would go, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

Both women held each other close as they thought about their futures. They didn't realize how much time had gone by with them thinking and quietly talking until Sara yawned suddenly.

Ava smoothed a hand through Sara's hair and said, "you should sleep, love."

Sara let out a small, disgruntled sound at that.

Ava giggled in response and pulled Sara closer. "Sleep. We can talk about this more in the morning."

Sara sighed but nodded. As much as she wanted to deny it, she was exhausted.

She just couldn't imagine getting any sleep due to how excited she was about their futures.

"I'm so happy." She whispered, voice soft and muffled against Ava's skin.

Ava smiled softly. "You're cute." She said. She loved seeing Sara like this. It was rare when Sara got this soft and giddy that her whole demeanor relaxed.

Sara giggled quietly again. "That's you." She said, a little cheeky now.

Ava rolled her eyes. "Shut up and accept the compliment, dork." She said, playful annoyance in her voice.

Sara yawned, too tired to think of a comeback. She tightened her arms around Ava and groaned. "Tired."

"Sleep, baby. We can talk more about this in the morning."

Sara nodded and let herself drift off to sleep.

Ava listened as she heard Sara's breathing even out. It took her a little longer to fall asleep, their previous conversation playing over and over in her head.

Sara wanted to have kids with her, she wanted to be with her for the rest of her life. Ava grinned at the thought and closed her eyes.

The events of the day finally hit her and she was able to fall asleep shortly after Sara did.

She dreamt of their future together, of raising a kid and spending the rest of their lives together.

She woke up the next morning with a smile on her face when she realized that last night was real.

One day she and Sara would have a kid together and she couldn't be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? I personally can't see Avalance getting married. I've always just seen them as being life partners without marriage, which is why I wrote it like that here. It's okay if you feel differently :), I just wrote this fic based on my opinions about it. Comment your thoughts? :)
> 
> (I'm sorry if there were errors in this fic, I didn't have that much time to edit it due to writing it late last night and being busy all day today.)
> 
> Also, if you want to see me scream about Avalance, here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/softiesharpie) :)


End file.
